sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Core The Hawk
'BIO' ' ' Name: '''Core Matori Blitz the Hawk '''Nicknames: Matori the black hawk (by his prey) Species: '''Tyrant Hawk-Eagle (a.k.a The Black Monkye Eatting Hawk) '''Age: '''16 '''Type: '''Speed and Air '''Home: '''His Banished Air craft carrier '''Tribe: '''Aviano Tribe (Hawk Clan) '''Elemental powers: Can control air and tar pits Weapon(s): 'Combat Sky Gear '''Type of Combat: '''Close range slash attacks '''Occupation: '''None '''Love Interests: '''None '''Likes: '''Money, when Blue Jay suffers, his clan, illegal sky gear, hunting, terrorizing other tribes and clans, his family pride '''Dislikes: '''The Vexian Force, The Royal Aviano family, Blue Jay, Fire Arm,Thunder Punch, messing up his shoes, failed hunts, his plans being stopped 'Personality, etc. Personality: Ace hates Blue Jay for being a Royal and for him leaving the Aviano Rejects (his Sky gear team.) Ace hates the Royal family of his tribe and wants his clan to rule the birds. Ace hates losing a Sky gear race to a non-sky vexian creature. Ace hunts mobianised Vexians for fun and money making him a well know bounty hunter. He states that his people can do this because they'er purging Vexia of its weak tribes. Overall Ace is bloodthirsty, and ruthless to the core making him Vexia's most feared bird. He is smart and quick to react but is hasty and even the smallest mistake will cause his plans to fail. Quotes: '" Ha! and I thought prey were weak, now I know that you birds are weak too! You don't deserve to live!" " Too bad Blue, you almost had me. Now, prepare to die." 'Attire Ace wears a white jacket with yellow rings attached on the shoulders. He has purple hair and light purple eyes. He is black with a white patch of feathers on his chest. Ace has white gloves with two & a half inch metal finger claws. His shoes, which he calls the Dark Talons, have spikes on the bottom for picking up prey and stabbing enemies. 'Powers' Ace has an unnatural ability to control and ride any Sky gear he uses. He can create small tornadoes with the beat of his wings. 'Weakness' Ace is very intelligent, but unfortunately, he can't comprehend himself losing or being defeated. He is way too cocky for his own good which can lead to his defeat. Ace relies too much on his air gear and his weapons than his powers which are some of the strongest in the Aviano tribe. Ace's elemental weakness are lightning and Ice Vexian powers. 'Family' Father: Quickturn the Hawk Mother: Wiarea the Hawk Cousin: ''' Verde the Kookaburra '''Clan leader: Hosever the Golden Hawk 'Tribal History: The Aviano Tribe's Air Claw Clan' Ace is part of the largest and most powerful Aviano Vexians. They are made up of predatory birds like hawks, Falcons, and Eagles (condors and vultures don't associate with them). The Air Claw Clan members are said to be the living legacies of the Vexianosurs who dominated Vexia and ruler the Vumians until the event known as the Mass Dying sent them into extinction. Back in pre-modern history they used to be assassins and solders during the Great Tribal Wars. They have a grudge toward the Royal Family since after the war the Aviano royal council declared hunting other Vexians illegal (this upset them because they only joined the army to hunt and some even still ate other vexians) They still live under rule of the Royal Aviano rule but have been know to commit terrorist acts on the Skylandia Island. Now they are one of the most ruthless tribes on Vexia and will gladly help the evil Dr. Eco in order to keep their passion of hunting alive. 'Enemies' Blue Jay the Blue Bird Thunder PunchThunder Punch Fire Arm the fire hedgehog Volco the Hedgehog Mimi the hedgehog Dark Storm the porcupine Sara the seedrian Wing the Flying Squirrel Hanna the Dog Vallery the hedgheog (a.k.a Varax the Unknown) Blade the porcupine 'Allies/ Friends' Freddy The Hedgehog Theme Song Gallery Adop char 4.png|Ace the Hawk drawn by me Sovash100! Ace the hawk.jpg Category:Hawks Category:Evil